


Qualcosa di speciale

by AkaneMikael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Football | Soccer, M/M, Personal Growth
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Jake e David, due calciatori arrivano in un club prestigioso, Jake è già famoso ed è uno che si fa notare sempre in ogni circostanza, David a stento l'hanno sentito nominare ed è pressoché trasparente. Due persone molto diverse, eppure destinate a fare grandi cose insieme, ma solo se saranno capaci di aiutarsi a vicenda, migliorarsi e cambiarsi. Tanti gli anni che passeranno insieme lì, molto è quello che impareranno uno dall'altro creando qualcosa di speciale.





	1. Due nuovi acquisti

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: arriva una nuova original, ha 39 capitoli ed è già scritta completamente, perciò metterò un capitolo ogni 5 giorni circa ed i capitoli in se non sono lunghi. Se seguite la mia pagina su FB saprete quando pubblico: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst  
> La fic parla di calcio ed è ispirata a giocatori e situazioni specifiche, ma ho voluto per una volta girare tutto in ‘originale’ in modo da dare la possibilità ad altra gente di leggere e spero appassionarsi. Non dirò chi sono i miei modelli reali, ho scelto altri attori per la loro ‘interpretazione’, come faccio sempre, ma se qualcuno mi segue o segue bene il calcio dovrebbe capire subito di chi parlo. Questa storia mi è uscita così, inizialmente doveva essere breve, poi come mio solito mi sono dilungata. Non ho mai inserito dettagli su luoghi e provenienze di proposito.  
> Nel primo capitolo conosciamo i protagonisti che sono 2, Jake e David. Jake è interpretato da Zac Efron, è la tipica stella: bello, bravo, egocentrico, esagerato e notevole, mentre David è interpretato da Matthias Schoenaerts, una specie di ombra che non sai nemmeno che esiste: silenzioso, chiuso, misterioso, scontroso, emotivo. Sono due poli opposti, entrambi con difetti e pregi, ognuno con caratteristiche diverse che insieme impareranno ad aiutarsi e migliorarsi trovando insieme un equilibri, fino a diventare qualcosa di speciale uno per l’altro. Di volta in volta ci saranno personaggi secondari che avranno un ruolo importante. Specifico che gli attori scelti sono loro, ma le loro età non sempre corrispondono, sia Jake ma soprattutto David all'inizio sono piuttosto giovani. Non serve dire che la fic è slash. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

# QUALCOSA DI SPECIALE

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/jay4.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/david3.jpg)

1\. DUE NUOVI ACQUISTI

Quell’estate erano arrivati insieme allo stesso club. 

Jake era arrivato facendo un gran chiasso. In più di un senso, in effetti, visto che prima arrivavano le grida delle tifose sfegatate e poi lui.   
Era approdato in uno dei club di calcio più famosi del mondo, ma anche lui lo era già, pronto a diventarlo ancora di più.   
Tutti già conoscevano Jake Armstrong, l’attaccante più promettente degli ultimi anni, giovane eppure già nella lista dei migliori, con la stoffa di poter diventare il numero uno di tutti i tempi.  
Veniva da un club inglese prestigioso, aveva vinto la Champions ed era stato nominato giocatore più forte dell’anno, aveva vinto premi individuali importanti e fatto parlare di sé in tanti modi sia all’interno del calcio, che fuori.   
Di lui si sapeva tutto, vita, morte e miracoli.  
Era già al livello che se starnutiva, tutti lo sapevano, se era costipato il mondo intero si allarmava, se lui diceva una stronzata, tutti lo mettevano alla gogna senza nemmeno risalire alle fonti originali e capire il contesto e le modalità di tale stronzata.   
Comunque era anche vero che di stronzate tendeva a dirne e a farne, specie la sera quando invece di andare a dormire presto si perdeva in locali di dubbio gusto con compagnia di altrettanto dubbio gusto.   
Dubbio per il mondo intero, perché chiunque giudicava tutto ciò che faceva, con chi usciva, dove andava, come si vestiva... e per sua fortuna era sempre sul pezzo, anche se forse osava andarsene in giro con macchine troppo costose. Troppo, poi, per chissà chi, visto che il suo stipendio gli permetteva di essere dispendioso quanto voleva e di viziarsi.  
E si viziava, ovviamente.   
Molto.   
Il mondo sapeva tutto di lui ed era destinato a saperne ancora di più, perché il tasso di fama sarebbe aumentato a dismisura. Un po’ per sua volontà, un po’ perché semplicemente quando diventavi il calciatore più pagato e più costoso del mondo nella storia del calcio, la fama l’acquistavi di diritto.   
Jake oltretutto era bello di natura, ma bisognava dire che sapeva valorizzarsi, passava ore davanti allo specchio a rendersi perfetto e alla moda, se aveva un capello fuori posto o qualcosa di non abbinato, sia pure che fosse solo il profumo, non usciva.  
Nonostante queste manie era uno stacanovista. La sua vita professionale non ne risentiva perché anche se andava per locali e feste private, arrivava un’ora prima al centro sportivo per allenarsi e se ne andava un’ora dopo. Decisamente era quello che perdeva più tempo dietro al calcio, perciò non era solo una questione di apparire bello e perfetto nella vita pubblica, ma anche bravo ed il migliore nella vita professionale.   
Ma nel provato chi era realmente Jake?   
Era egocentrico, narcisista e superficiale come appariva al mondo?   
Oppure era preciso, pignolo e professionale come si comportava nell’ambito sportivo?   
Forse ciò che lo caratterizzava realmente nel privato, ovvero sotto la maschera e senza una palla al piede, era la parola ‘esagerazione’.   
Jake era esagerato sotto ogni aspetto, qualunque cosa facesse, usasse, gli piacesse o dicesse, era sempre in maniera esagerata, in qualche modo era sempre troppo, di più, in esubero se non addirittura megalomane.   
Quello era un tratto originale, ma decisamente non era tutto lì.  
Aveva tanti soprannomi, uno fra questi era ‘Star’, perché si comportava come una star in ogni contesto o per lo meno così appariva a tutti quelli che lo vedevano.   
Mondo esterno e compagni di squadra.   
Era comunque probabile, come in ogni caso, che ci fosse dell’altro dietro le mura della villa più grande e costosa della capitale in cui era approdato in estate, ad una modica cifra che superava i cento milioni. La cifra attualmente più alta. 

David, invece, era tutto l’opposto.  
Lui era arrivato in sordina, in perfetto silenzio, senza farsi notare.  
Nessuno lo conosceva, nessuno aveva sentito niente di lui. Tutti quelli che sentivano di David Martin si chiedevano chi fosse e da dove venisse ma soprattutto come mai quel club così rinomato, uno dei migliori di sempre, si metteva a comprare giocatori così sconosciuti dopo averne acquistato uno dei più in vista del momento.   
Associazioni strane, si erano detti tutti, ma forse non poi così impensabili visto che se un club spendeva più di cento milioni per una persona, non poteva spenderne altrettanti per altri. Non aveva nemmeno tanto senso comprare tutti i giocatori migliori in circolazione, poi contro chi giocavano per gareggiare? Contro loro stessi?   
David veniva da un club che non aveva mai fatto grandi cose, forse un paio di annate interessanti, le ultime due di tutto rispetto, ma trattandosi di un campionato minore non gli avevano dato molto credito.   
Se ci si prendeva la briga di approfondire si scopriva che tale club aveva avuto le sue annate migliori proprio grazie a David, ma ugualmente non l’avevano pagato più di trenta milioni, poco per un club che ne spendeva tre giorni prima più di cento per un altro giocatore.   
David era un attaccante, una punta per la precisione, al contrario di Jake che era un’ala che poteva ricoprire tutte le posizioni dell’attacco.   
Tutti avevano pensato che l’avessero preso per essere l’ombra di Jay, ovvero il suo sostituto, perciò appena appreso vagamente chi era ed in che posizione giocava, per non dire quanto era costato e quanto basso era il suo ingaggio, nessuno ci aveva dato più peso, tutti si erano dimenticati di lui. Si era parlato pochissimo di David Martin, giusto le informazioni essenziali. Provenienza di club, di nazionalità, costo della trattativa, ingaggio annuale e posizione in campo.   
Stop.   
Quando lui arrivava al centro sportivo o al campo, non si sentivano urla e applausi, non si sentiva nulla. Era come un ninja che sfilava via nell’ombra senza farsi notare, lui appariva e basta, faceva ciò per cui era chiamato esattamente nell’ora corretta, né prima né dopo, in perfetto silenzio e senza uno straccio di interazioni con anima viva, eseguiva gli allenamenti e poi altrettanto silenzioso se ne andava senza salutare, quasi. O forse lo faceva, ma nel chiasso generale nessuno lo notava e nessuno sentiva la sua assenza nemmeno dopo. Nessuno sapeva che voce avesse, anche se era molto profonda e cavernosa, nessuno sapeva a che livello era la sua nuova lingua da imparare in quanto straniero, nessuno si chiedeva se fosse timido, chiuso o se non parlasse perché non sapeva ancora la loro lingua. Nessuno si chiedeva nemmeno se li capiva, ma dato che faceva ciò che il mister e i preparatori chiedevano, davano per scontato che qualcosa lo capisse. Anche se effettivamente poteva andare per imitazione.  
David era un autentico mistero, nessuno sapeva nemmeno che macchina avesse e dove vivesse. Prima di affibbiargli un soprannome più serio di ‘ombra’ come qualcuno aveva azzardato senza avere molto seguito, era passato qualche tempo, erano dovuti accorgersi letteralmente della sua esistenza poiché inizialmente effettivamente aveva fatto la riserva e giocando poco aveva faticato ad inserirsi nel gioco, finendo per mostrare poco e niente.   
Solo dopo un tempo considerevole aveva dimostrato di saper giocare a calcio.  
Eccome se lo sapeva fare.  
Quando si era deciso a mostrarlo a tutti, il suo soprannome era stato Cigno per la sua estrema eleganza in campo con un pallone ai piedi.   
Anche Jay aveva avuto un altro soprannome una volta iniziato il campionato, un soprannome che riguardava il suo modo di stare in campo e di giocare.   
Superman.   
La sua potenza e la sua velocità non avevano eguali. 


	2. Il cigno anatroccolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facciamo la conoscenza di un personaggio secondario che nella prima parte ricopre un ruolo parecchio importante. Si tratta di Denis, un calciatore che approfondiremo nei capitoli, straniero, già molto noto a sua volta, che lega da subito con Jay nonostante la loro estrema diversità. I due parlando di tutto e di tutti, si ritrovano ad analizzare David, ancora più un anatroccolo che cigno. Ma se il talento c'è ed è solo bloccato, come fare per aiutarlo a tirarlo fuori? Forse Denis ha un'idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'attore che ho scelto per interpretarlo è Logan Lerman. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

2\. IL CIGNO ANATROCCOLO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/denis6.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/jay11.jpg)

Gli occhi attenti dei due ragazzi non perdevano di vista un secondo i movimenti di David in campo. Era l’ora della partitella finale della sessione di allenamenti mattutina, di norma Jay e Denis stavano sempre in campo dall’inizio alla fine, ma quel giorno erano particolarmente su di giri, così visto che facevano gli idioti erano stati sostituiti. Era raro sostituire Jay, sia pure in una partitella, ma ogni tanto capitava.  
David in campo al contrario era molto concentrato e stava facendo bene, sorprendendo tutti.   
Era da poco che aveva dimostrato le sue reali doti lasciando intendere che ne aveva ancora molte da far emergere, perciò stavano tutti più attenti a lui quando giocava per capire come mai non fosse sempre il cigno che aveva dimostrato di poter essere.   
\- Hai anche tu l’impressione che David sia un anatroccolo in attesa di diventare un cigno? - Fece pensieroso Denis senza staccare gli occhi dai movimenti fluidi ed eleganti di David.   
\- Ho l’impressione che abbia una doppia personalità. L’anatroccolo ed il cigno. A volte è uno, a volte è l’altro. - Rispose sempre ipnotizzato dai movimenti aggraziati di David, era impossibile non guardarlo quando faceva certe cose con la palla, aveva dei colpi, dei movimenti agili che denotavano un talento reale.   
\- Dici che non si tratta di lui che ha talento inespresso? - Chiese il compagno con cui aveva legato subito appena messo piede nel nuovo club.   
Jay scosse la testa deciso piegando la bocca all’ingiù.   
\- Può migliorare moltissimo, può diventare uno dei più bravi della storia del calcio, però non è che ora è un incapace... - Denis si girò di scatto guardando meravigliato il compagno.   
\- Certo che no, non intendevo quello! - Jay sorrise per fargli capire che non si era seccato e si appoggiò con la schiena alla panchina, dimostrando che era rilassato.   
\- È già bravo, può diventarlo ancora di più. Dovrebbe applicarsi di più e acquistare sicurezza. Il punto però è un altro. - Denis lo guardò interessato e curioso senza interromperlo. Jay senza staccare gli occhi da David che eseguiva un tiro al volo dalla distanza in una posa da cigno più che mai, disse: - Perché a volte sembra un anatroccolo se in realtà è già un cigno? - Denis alzò le spalle trovando semplice rispondere a quella domanda.   
\- È solo timido ed insicuro, è molto chiuso e questo non lo aiuta ad inserirsi e ad esprimersi sempre al suo massimo... - Jay sospirò e piegò ancora le labbra all’ingiù rimanendo perplesso.   
\- Sì, forse è solo questo... ma vedi... viene all’ultimo minuto agli allenamenti e va via subito... non lo so, forse è anche questione di impegno ed interesse... è dotato, ma spesso la dote di per sé non basta... è quasi sprecato, non trovi? - Denis rimase colpito dal dialogo perché lo conosceva da quasi un anno, ormai, ma di fama lo conosceva da prima. Tutti sapevano che Jay non si interessava a niente e nessuno, almeno in apparenza. Invece aveva analizzato così attentamente un loro compagno di squadra tendenzialmente riserva, notando un sacco di cose. Ne era quasi turbato, glielo poteva leggere.  
Era Denis l’analizzatore, l’osservatore, quello che si interessava agli altri e che coi suoi modi amichevoli aveva influenze positive sugli altri, infatti era subito diventato amico di Jay. Il primo amico lì dentro, in effetti, che aveva spianato la strada a tutti gli altri pieni di pregiudizi su di lui, convinti di trovarsi la tipica stella stronza.   
Denis, dolce e carino, aveva socializzato subito ed in qualche tempo erano diventati molto amici, si erano legati tantissimo. La sua influenza positiva aveva spinto Jay a mettere un po’ la testa a posto, infatti aveva smesso di frequentare locali di dubbio gusto con compagnie di gusto ancor più dubbio.   
Jay non era il classico rubacuori che cambiava una donna a sera, ma non serviva quello per farsi una brutta fama. Comunque grazie a Denis si era messo un po’ la testa a posto, usciva solo quando era il caso di farlo e cercava di farlo in sordina o comunque per locali socialmente accettabili, senza esagerare. Anche la sua mise pubblica era alla moda e perfetta, ma non troppo eccessiva.   
\- Dovremmo coinvolgerlo nelle nostre uscite. - Infatti i due uscivano spesso insieme, anzi, era stato il passare il tempo insieme a spingere Jay a smettere con compagnie discutibili per locali ancor più discutibili.   
Jay guardò Denis meravigliato.  
\- Ma lui non esce con nessuno di noi! - Infatti David era sempre isolato per i fatti propri, non aveva ancora legato con nessuno.   
\- Appunto! Magari è per questo che fatica ad inserirsi nel gioco e ad esprimersi al suo meglio. - Buttò lì semplice e sorridendo Denis. Jay tornò a guardare David immaginandosi loro tre ad uscire insieme.   
\- Mah... non ci azzecca nulla con noi... -   
\- Che ne sai? - Denis insisteva ma senza essere fastidioso. - Magari è timido e nessuno glielo ha mai chiesto, però se lo facciamo noi potrebbe avere piacere ad unirsi a noi... - Aggiunse con dolcezza.   
Al fischio del mister che indicava la fine ufficiale degli allenamenti, Jay si alzò saltellando stanco di stare seduto tranquillo e si stiracchiò.   
\- Va bene, proviamo! - Denis meravigliato si alzò. Jay era molto esclusivista con la sua amicizia, ogni tanto faceva venire qualche loro compagno particolarmente aperto e socievole, qualche connazionale suo o di Denis magari, che sapevano fare festa e divertirsi, ma tendenzialmente aveva un giro esclusivo e comunque era raro che aprisse la loro relazione a qualcun altro. - Solo se ti va... era giusto perché ti vedevo interessato a David, ma se non vuoi... - Jay lanciò un fischio in direzione di David che nemmeno si girò a guardarlo uscendo con gli altri dal campo, così gli corse dietro e gli saltò sulle spalle facendolo quasi cadere in avanti per la sorpresa.   
Denis vide la scena da lì curioso. Jay con un sorriso coinvolgente gli si era appeso con un braccio al collo e gli aveva chiesto di uscire con loro, David preso totalmente in contropiede gli aveva chiesto di ripetere.   
\- Vieni a bere qualcosa da me dopo gli allenamenti! Sarai curioso di vedere la villa più grande della città, no? Vengono anche Denis e gli altri... - Denis, sentendo il resto della frase, ridacchiò.   
Era una furbata coinvolgere anche gli altri, riportava tutto ad una dimensione quasi normale ed essendo ‘gli altri’ dei pazzi scatenati, potevano essere una buona terapia d’apertura per uno chiuso come David.   
“Non farebbe mai una cosa solo in tre, se esce con me, esce solo con me!”  
Pensò Denis divertito. Jay era un libro aperto per lui, anche se tutti lo fraintendevano. Ma era solo perché non ci uscivano insieme, non lo vedevano nel privato. Lo vedevano solo in pubblico o a calcio. Ma c’era un Jay reale che mostrava a pochi eletti. Quel Jay era decisamente una bella persona e Denis non capiva perché non lo mostrasse di più... sarebbe stato più apprezzato invece che o amato od odiato e quindi ferocemente insultato.   
\- Beh... io non saprei... - Jay gli aveva pizzicato il sedere poco finemente:   
\- Eddai, ti divertirai! Ho la piscina, un impianto stereo da urlo e sono specializzato in cocktail! Oggi è una delle prime belle giornate di primavera, vieni! - Jay aveva insistito davvero tanto e forse era stato per quello che aveva accettato. Con sorpresa di entrambi i ragazzi, la sua voce bassa e penetrante con un forte accento straniero delizioso, aveva detto:   
\- Ok, sarò dei vostri. Grazie dell’invito! - Educato. Non sembrava nemmeno lo fosse, tanto che era chiuso. Denis iniziò a capire anche David, cosa che fino a quel momento aveva avuto difficoltà perché il giovane si era proprio isolato tanto.   
Mentre Jay lo lasciava andare per saltellare verso i famosi ‘altri’ ordinandogli di venire da lui, Denis seguì con lo sguardo David che si infilava nel corridoio verso gli spogliatoi. Lo vide fare un sorrisino timido e meravigliato e si intenerì.   
Si era emozionato.   
\- Decisamente da stimolare, lì sotto c’è un cigno di quelli belli! - 


	3. La stella primadonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo che Jay ha precipitosamente messo su un pomeriggio a casa propria con David, Denis ed altri due amici della squadra, e dopo che David ha incoscientemente accettato, si rende conto di cosa ha fatto e se ne pente amaramente. Cominciamo a conoscere meglio sia Jay che David sotto diversi punti di vista. Anche questo capitolo è piuttosto corto e di presentazione, ma le cose succose inizieranno a succedere presto.

3\. LA STELLA PRIMADONNA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/david11.png) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/jay6.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/denis8.jpg)

La sua risata si sentiva a distanza, prima ancora di vederlo entrare coi suoi amici, David sapeva che era Jay.   
Aveva una risata caratteristica, sguaiata, ma coinvolgente.   
David nascose un sorrisino dando le spalle alla porta mentre si affrettava a vestirsi dopo la doccia veloce.   
Non fece caso allo sguardo con cui Jay lo penetrò da dietro, sicuro che non lo calcolasse nemmeno. Sentiva solo la sua voce dire una serie di cazzate e scherzare insieme a Joao, Luis ed ovviamente il fedele Denis che non sembrava demenziale come loro perché era quello più serio e sensibile dei quattro, ma in realtà adorava scherzare e sapeva abbassarsi al loro livello.   
Li invidiava, avevano legato subito e sapevano divertirsi. Non capiva perché l’aveva invitato, lui era proprio diverso da loro, non sapeva spiccicare parola, nemmeno capiva bene la lingua, non del tutto. Comunque lo ammirava.  
Jay si era inserito subito, aveva immediatamente conquistato le persone giuste che l’avevano aiutato a riabilitare la propria immagine e a dimostrare chi era in realtà.   
Sebbene fosse una prima donna, un’autentica star senza dubbio, era anche una persona allegra, socievole e divertente. Era un leder carismatico al centro dell’attenzione in un modo o nell’altro.  
Si era sentito euforico ad essere coinvolto da lui in un’uscita a casa sua, però doveva essere onesto. Non c’entrava nulla con loro e si sentiva già a disagio. Non sapeva se andare realmente, aveva detto di sì solo per liberarsi di lui, perché lo aveva messo a disagio con quell’abbraccio e quelle palpate, sicuramente era un suo modo di esprimersi perché era una persona molto fisica, ma non era da lui.   
Però ora a mente fredda capiva che sarebbe finito per stare in disparte mentre gli altri facevano chiasso.   
Si era del tutto vestito ed aveva deciso di dargli buca inventandosi un impegno, quando si girò a cercare Jay lo vide uscire dalla doccia con un asciugamano alla vita e rimase senza parole per un autentico lunghissimo secondo, dimenticando la scusa che si era tirato fuori.  
Si era anzi reso conto di non averlo mai visto nudo realmente, in qualche modo non facevano mai la doccia insieme, David era sempre più veloce, la faceva per primo, si preparava in fretta e se ne andava. Jay a volte nemmeno compariva, in effetti si fermava sempre anche dopo gli allenamenti, ma non ci aveva fatto realmente mai caso, non lo sapeva, non aveva idea di cosa facesse e del perché non andasse via subito.   
Sapeva solo che quando arrivava agli allenamenti lui era già in campo con la palla. Ma anche lì non ci aveva mai fatto caso, perché David era così. Viveva in un pianeta distinto, non stava con nessuno, non notava nessuno.   
Nelle partite David non giocava così spesso, capitava entrasse come sostituto di qualcuno e ovviamente si faceva la doccia, di rado quell’anno aveva giocato partite intere, solo per sostituire qualche infortunato. Ma era comunque entrato per primo sotto la doccia, quando Jay era arrivato lui aveva sempre finito perché perdeva tempo a salutare i tifosi e a parlare coi giornalisti. Figurarsi se poteva esimersi. Adorava i riflettori, era normale.   
Sapeva ovviamente che aveva un bel corpo, ma vederlo senza maglietta tutto sudato e sporco alla fine di una partita non era esattamente la stessa cosa del vederlo nudo e bagnato dopo una doccia calda.   
Specie senza asciugamano.  
Quando se lo tolse David rimase lì a guardarlo incapace di rendersi conto che si era incantato chiedendosi se l’avesse mai visto dopo la doccia.   
Che domande sciocche erano da farsi?   
Si schiarì la voce e stava per attirare la sua attenzione, ma realizzò che se gli avesse parlato in quel momento quello si sarebbe avvicinato in quel modo. Nudo e bagnato. Ed improvvisamente non voleva. Non era sicuro di poter sopportare la sua vicinanza nudo e bagnato.   
\- Non cambierai idea, vero? - Chiese dolcemente Denis avvicinandosi mentre si stava vestendo, perdeva meno tempo di Jay il quale era lentissimo a prepararsi perché doveva stare attento a mille cose. Per lui la doccia non era mai una semplice doccia, era sempre una scusa per rendersi meraviglioso. Ci teneva davvero troppo.  
Nel mentre scherzava a macchinetta con gli altri due pagliacci degni compari, Joao e Luis.   
David pronto di tutto punto trasalì e distolse lo sguardo da Jay arrossendo, sperò non si notasse, ma la sua carnagione era troppo chiara per non notare il colorito acceso delle sue guance lisce.   
\- Io non... non so se... - Ma era ancora pieno dell’immagine del nudo integrale di Jay ed il cervello era in tilt. E ancora nemmeno capiva perché era andato tanto nel pallone. Denis così insistette:   
\- Dai, ci sono anche io, vedrai che controbilancio la loro esuberanza! So che possono spaventare perché sono tre matti, ma è divertente passare qualche ora insieme al di fuori del campo. Avevo un allenatore nel club dove stavo prima, uno molto bravo, che insisteva tanto sul farci passare il tempo insieme fuori dal campo, diceva che il gruppo si formava fuori, ma poi gli effetti si vedevano dentro ed era importante fare gruppo. - Denis lo ubriacò così tanto di parole e aneddoti sulla sua precedente esperienza, che David non si rese conto di essere trascinato fuori dagli spogliatoi dal compagno, seguiti dai tre chiassosi che ancora non smettevano di scherzare insieme dicendo solo un mucchio di sciocchezze.   
Alla fine con una sonora pacca sul sedere, evidentemente il suo nuovo posto preferito, Jay lo intimò deciso:   
\- Allora ci vediamo da me, seguici! - Non era una proposta, non avrebbe ammesso repliche e scambiando lo sguardo confuso con il suo deciso, si ritrovò ad accettare di nuovo. Il sorriso di Denis lo incoraggiò, ma appena fu in macchina con gli occhi fissi in quella all’ultimo urlo di Jay che ruggiva davanti, si rese conto di essere più che agitato.   
Era proprio nel panico.   
Non aveva idea di cosa sembrasse da fuori, forse solo il David musone di sempre, ma lui lì dentro nella sua automobile sportiva stava morendo. Letteralmente.   
E si sentiva davvero un idiota per questo, ovviamente.   
\- Sei uno stupido. È solo un paio d’ore da un compagno. Magari ti fai qualche amico, qua dentro, finalmente. Da quando ti sei trasferito non hai conosciuto nessuno, non sei uscito con nessuno. A malapena che conosci la lingua. Loro sono diversi da te, ma che te ne frega? Stai lì, bevi qualche drink e poi te ne vai. Magari un paio ti scioglieranno e ti diverti. - David parlò da solo tutto il tempo cercando di calmarsi.  
Uscire dalla sua limitata confort zone era motivo di profonda ansia, non era facile. In aggiunta c’era l’agitazione provocata dal nudo di Jay e dalle sue due palpate al suo sedere. Così casuali che non significavano nulla, ma comunque l’avevano colpito. Gli erano rimaste impresse nelle chiappe insieme al suo corpo da favola, scolpito muscolo per muscolo nella sua pelle liscia senza un singolo pelo, abbronzata e perfetta.   
Nemmeno un tatuaggio perché il suo corpo era il suo tempio.   
Solo quando parcheggiò dietro alla fila dei suoi compagni, all’interno di un cancello, realizzò d’aver pensato a Jay e al suo corpo come una ragazzina fanatica e si diede dell’idiota mentre per qualche stupida ed insana ragione gli veniva in mente il suo amico d’infanzia finito in prigione per dei giri sbagliati.   
Jay lo faceva sentire improvvisamente simile a come l’aveva fatto sentire il suo amico Jacob.   
\- E comunque adesso non hai scelta, caro David. Qualunque cosa ti stia succedendo sei il solito ritardatario. Ma ormai sei qua e ti tocca ballare. - Chiuse la macchina e ritirò le chiavi dal quadro. - Si fa per dire, non ballerò nemmeno se mi ubriacano. - 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qua: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst per sapere quando pubblico!


	4. Un grande problema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come da titolo, scopriamo il problema più grande di David... qualcosa che scopre anche lui per la prima volta. Un po' lento di comprendonio, eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente le foto che metto dei modelli scelti sono solo per ispirazione, ma non sono esattamente loro. È solo per rendere un po' l'idea. Per esempio Jay è più muscoloso della foto scelta qua, ma qua Zack rendeva più o meno l'idea di quel che pensavo mentre scrivevo. Idem, David ha i capelli più corti, però l'espressione, il corpo di Matthias rendono l'idea. Spero sia abbastanza chiaro come discorso! ^_^'

4\. UN GRANDE PROBLEMA

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/jay10.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/david12.jpg)

Jay aveva tentato di invitare altra gente, ma Denis l’aveva fatto ragionare dicendogli che non era il caso, così aveva evitato limitandosi davvero solo a loro.   
Che comunque anche in tre facevano per dieci almeno.   
Joao e Luis entrarono correndo, mentre Jay fece deviazione in cucina a chiedere alla domestica cuoca di preparare un po’ di rinfresco e metterlo in giardino, dandole poi il permesso di andarsene e di tornare tranquillamente per il giorno dopo, che avrebbe ordinato la cena eventualmente.   
Quando Jay era in casa, e ci voleva coraggio per definirla così, voleva privacy. Si fidava abbastanza della collaboratrice, infatti veniva a fare le pulizie mentre lui era agli allenamenti, durante la mattina, poi si fermava per preparargli da mangiare. Per la sera si concordavano, dipendeva un po’ dalle giornate. Spesso usciva fuori, mentre se stava in casa era quasi sempre con qualcuno, perciò preferiva non averla lì con loro.   
Denis si trascinò un titubante e chiusissimo David conducendolo in giardino sulla scia del chiasso emesso dagli altri due fenomeni da baraccone.   
\- Sembrate di casa... - Disse David per spezzare il suo immenso imbarazzo, sottolineandolo ancora di più invece. Denis sorrise gentile:   
\- Lo siamo, preferiamo sempre venire qua se decidiamo di fare qualcosa a casa... oltretutto è single e non dobbiamo giostrarci con le rispettive famiglie. - David dedusse che gli altri fossero tutti sposati o fidanzati. Pensò che fosse un buon argomento di conversazione e stava per fare la domanda con grande sforzo, quando la voce gli morì in gola perché i due suddetti fenomeni si erano gettati nella piscina gigantesca del gigantesco giardino dopo essersi tolti tutti i vestiti ad eccezione dei boxer.  
Stavano starnazzando come oche, quando gli schizzarono bagnandoli.   
\- Dai buttatevi! È caldo! - Nonostante non fosse già estate, c’era già caldo essendo che in quel Paese la primavera era come l’estate di molti altri stati più a nord.   
Denis rise mentre David brontolò:   
\- Ma non ho il costume. - La tipica frase per negarsi un tuffo improvvisato in piscina. In quello una saetta passò loro in mezzo dividendoli. La saetta era già nuda, con soli i mini boxer aderenti e rigorosamente bianchi, quando si tuffò a bomba nella sua stessa piscina.   
Denis rise ancora di più quando fu schizzato da Jay:   
\- Il solito bambino. - Lo derise.   
\- Dai venite! È maledettamente bello! - Rincarò anche lui come gli altri che già cercavano di annegarsi.   
\- Ma che ci siamo lavati a fare se torniamo a bagn... - Ma David non finì la frase perché si ritrovò tradito anche dall’unico che pareva sensato. Denis infatti si spogliò rimanendo coi suoi comodi boxer rossi e si buttò con loro ridendo anche lui come un bambino.   
David a quel punto rimase solo in piedi come un palo a maledire sé stesso e il momento in cui si era fatto convincere a socializzare. Perché socializzare?   
La socializzazione era sopravvalutata!   
Voleva solo tornare nel suo antro oscuro, dannazione, ma se lo faceva ora sarebbe risultato antipatico. Ancora peggio stare lì e non fare ciò che facevano gli altri.   
Riluttante iniziò a spogliarsi facendo il broncio.   
\- Non è che ami nuotare in mutande... - La risata sguaiata si levò sulle altre facendo scappare un sorrisino a David che cominciava ad apprezzarla in qualche modo, ma gli morì in gola un: ‘no’ che soffocò quando vide il suddetto proprietario della risata sguaiata uscire dalla piscina per acchiapparlo e spingerlo in acqua.   
Il problema fu quel breve lasso di tempo nel quale Jay presentò il suo splendido corpo da statua greca di nuovo bagnato e gocciolante. Ma in quel caso non fu tanto il corpo in sé quanto i mini boxer bianchi tutti bagnati che gli si appiccicavano addosso mostrando le grazie che David non aveva mai preso la briga di notare in circa otto mesi di convivenza nel club.   
Ed ora non solo le notava, ma ci stava morendo anche. Così, senza motivo ed avvisaglie. Senza aver mai avuto istinti simili verso altri ragazzi se non secoli addietro per un suo amico d’infanzia.   
Ma le mani di Jay finirono sulle sue chiappe per la terza volta, strinsero i suoi glutei sodi che schizzarono come saette e altrettanto fece David gettandosi letteralmente in piscina per scappare alle sue palpate mentre lo chiamava.   
La sua reazione spontanea e terrificata dal lato maniaco di Jay fece morire dalle risate tutti gli altri che lo accolsero cercando di annegarlo subito. Per par condicio anche Denis si unì a loro, cercando però poi di farli smettere prima di far scappare di nuovo David.   
Mediare fra i matti e gli anatroccoli spaventati non era facile, in effetti.   
Una volta in acqua anche lui fu facile decidere il gioco da fare, perché naturalmente era impossibile che dei bambini troppo cresciuti non facessero i bambini fino in fondo.   
David era quello che bisognava sciogliere, troppo teso e rigido, così detto fatto tutto il tempo che rimasero in acqua non lo mollarono un secondo facendo a gara a chi lo assaliva e lo annegava.  
David mostrò così un eccellente istinto di sopravvivenza oltre che una notevole forza.   
Ovviamente in quanto calciatore il suo fisico era piuttosto buono, anche se non ai livelli di Jay, ma nessuno lì era ai suoi livelli.   
Però la forza non gli mancava e riuscì a tenere sempre testa, ma, cosa più importante, a divertirsi  
Sì, perché era maledettamente bello strofinarsi contro quei ragazzi, ridere con loro ed essere al centro della loro attenzione.  
Ed era davvero bello avere le braccia di Jay intorno al collo, le sue cosce intorno alla sua vita e la sua risata terribilmente sguaiata sull’orecchio che lo stimolava a ridere e bere acqua insieme.   
Ed era ancora meglio sentire il suo pacco duro contro la schiena. Percepire nettamente tutta la forma del suo pene che per via dei vari strofinamenti era duro, immaginare com’era perché tanto era come se lo stesse toccando realmente. I brividi iniziarono a ricoprirlo quando ci fece caso e venne in suo soccorso l’idea di fare tiri con la palla acrobatici lanciandosi in acqua.   
Per lo meno per un momento David pensò che fosse una grande salvezza. In realtà fu solo un grande problema.  
Una volta che uscirono tutti i suoi occhi corsero inevitabilmente sui pacchi di tutti come per assicurarsi che fosse tutto normale, ma capì che non lo era quando vide che erano tutti normali, nei boxer bagnati che gli si appiccicavano agli inguini. Si vedeva la forma moscia regolare.   
E si vedeva quello sospettosamente duro di Jay che con i boxerini piccoli e bianchi sembrava non avesse assolutamente nulla addosso.   
David imprecò e si guardò mentre per fortuna l’attenzione di tutti era puntata su Jay che dava ordini a Denis su come e dove tirargli la palla sull’acqua e si preparava col suo corpo da favola a saltare con una capriola.   
Lui non ce l’aveva sospettosamente duro. Lui ce l’aveva disastrosamente duro.  
E grande.   
Sì perché il suo dramma era la dote. Non era dotato poco o nella media.  
David era tanto dotato.   
Jay fece la sua acrobazia saltando sulla piscina e gettandosi con una rovesciata che tirò la palla in un angolo del giardino, tutti risero e guardarono il protagonista che godeva parecchio nell’esserlo più che mai, come al solito.   
David andò a recuperare la palla, messo più in disparte a ridere di circostanza, quel genere di risata che cerca di nascondere il suo enorme problema.   
Quando tornò indietro, Jay era già uscito e mentre Luis e Joao stavano giustamente litigando su chi sarebbe stato il secondo, il proprietario di casa andò incontro a David fischiando d’apprezzamento mentre i suoi occhi scuri si misero insolenti a fissare proprio il suo pacco duro e teso in modo esplicito.  
Per fortuna i boxer erano con una fantasia colorata, perciò non era come fosse nudo, come nel caso di Jay, però comunque si vedeva quando duro e grande fosse il suo membro.   
David si fermò con la palla in mano, bordeaux in viso, finendo tragicamente nel panico, mentre Jay ridendo lo raggiunse prendendogli la palla; nel farlo gli mise le mani sulle sue e gli strizzò l’occhiolino avvicinando il viso ed il corpo al suo fino a toccarsi, solo la palla a separarli, le dita le une sulle altre, i nasi si sfiorarono, le gambe si toccarono. Jay si morse il labbro ammiccandogli e fu come se a David si aprisse il cielo e la colomba bianca scendesse annunciando l’avvenuta del redentore.   
David spalancò gli occhi, avvampò e si irrigidì temendo di essere venuto. Sentì una vampata partire intensa dalle gambe ed espandersi ovunque, si sentì così bollente da non capire nulla, non aveva più una sensibilità normale.   
Ma una cosa per lo meno gli fu chiara e precisa.   
David era sessualmente attratto da Jay e forse era anche ricambiato.  
Forse.   
Jay non disse nulla e non fece niente di speciale, gli sfilò la palla e la lanciò dalla distanza verso la piscina dopo averlo annunciato con un fischio.   
Joao e Luis ci stavano ancora litigando che Denis approfittò e saltò prendendo loro il posto, eseguì la rovesciata con tuffo sull’acqua facendo finire la palla ancora in fondo al giardino. Jay corse a recuperarla poichè ancora nei pressi.   
David rimase impalato a guardarsi, cercando di respirare e non boccheggiare.   
Era bagnato di acqua, non poteva capire se era venuto o meno, ma in ogni caso ci era andato tremendamente vicino.   
Era ancora nel panico, non aveva idea di cosa fare e come comportarsi, quando una mano si posò sul centro della sua schiena, gentile e non maniaca, non scese sul suo sedere come aveva fatto prima.   
David saltò e si irrigidì comunque, ma si perse nella vicinanza fisica di Jay che gli fece mancare alcuni battiti, mentre gli diceva fingendo che non fosse successo nulla:   
\- Il bagno è dentro, attraversa tutta la sala, imbocca il corridoio e poi è una delle stanze di là. - David rimase di stucco nel guardarlo poi correre dagli altri e chiamare la palla per un altro tiro.   
Jay aveva capito cosa gli era successo e non ne aveva fatto mezzo dramma, anzi. Facendo passare del tutto inosservata la cosa, aveva capito prima di lui di cosa aveva bisogno e l’aveva aiutato.   
David trovò la forza di muoversi filando silenzioso verso l’interno, mugugnando un ‘vado in bagno’ che era un misto fra tre lingue diverse.   
Jay sorrise deliziato.   
“Quando è imbarazzato pasticcia con le lingue!”  
E lo trovò davvero carino. 


	5. Delucidazioni sotto il sole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lentamente David comincia a capire sé stesso, dopo essersi reso conto di essere attratto da Jay, indaga con Denis tanto su di lui quanto sul loro rapporto. Ma non sa di aver iniziato a grattare appena la punta dell'iceberg. Nel frattempo otteniamo un quadro molto più approfondito di Jay che fino a quel momento era apparso molto superficiale.

5\. DELUCIDAZIONI SOTTO IL SOLE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/david%20matthias%20schoenaerts.jpg) [ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/denis12.jpg)

Dopo svariate ore di fare i matti in piscina a tuffarsi come bambini un po’ demenziali, si decisero a calmarsi e mangiare un po’ del rinfresco preparato dalla domestica, successivamente si stesero a crogiolarsi al sole per un po’, ascoltando musica e sorseggiando i cocktail preparati da Jay che era effettivamente bravo.   
\- Sono analcolici... - Constatò stupito David, Denis, steso nella sdraia vicino a lui, gli sorrise notando che si era calmato dopo l’episodio di cui non aveva capito. L’aveva visto sparire in bagno per un bel po’, ma non aveva voluto chiedere nulla, sebbene iniziava a nutrire qualche sospetto. Aveva intravisto la sua erezione. In realtà difficile non notarla, però aveva fatto finta di niente per distrarre le due pesti numero uno. Se Joao e Luis l’avessero notato sarebbe stata la fine.   
Denis intuì da solo che forse era gay e gli piaceva Jay, la cosa più ovvia da pensare a quel punto. L’imbarazzo successivo era più che normale e giustificato.   
\- Pensavi che fosse un alcolizzato? - Chiese provocatorio Denis riferendosi a Jay che sembrava ricaricare le pile sotto il sole come una lucertola.   
David gli lanciò un’occhiata ma la distolse subito perché era troppo conturbante il suo corpo da favola che luccicava sudato al sole, con quella pelle liscia e bronzea.   
\- No, ovviamente no, ma la sua fama lo precede. Non è uno che ama la vida loca ed è criticato da tutti per il suo stile di vita? - Chiese David sottovoce per non farsi sentire. Denis rise cercando di non farlo rumorosamente.   
\- Magari prima, qua posso assicurarti che si è dato una calmata. Ci tiene al suo corpo e alle sue prestazioni. Diversamente non sarebbe così bravo a calcio. È forte, veloce, resistente... va troppo bene per non essere maniacale su tutto. - David concordò su tutto mentre lo guardava assorbendo ogni linea dei suoi muscoli a riposo e lo faceva succhiando dalla cannuccia lo zucchero che aveva messo sul fondo del bicchiere, insieme a succhi e altri liquidi non alcolici.   
\- Comunque anche lo zucchero dà alla testa... - disse ad alta voce invece di pensarlo e basta, Denis rise.   
\- Ci si può ubriacare anche con l’acqua se è per questo! - I due risero insieme scherzando un po’ su quello per poi presto tornare al loro argomento preferito:   
\- Comunque non me lo immaginavo così rigoroso con tutto quello che si dice... perciò è astemio in realtà? - Chiese conscio che Denis sapeva tutto di Jay anche se si erano conosciuti lo stesso mese, approdati tutti e tre la stessa estate nel club.   
\- No, quando può bere lo fa, lontano dalle partite, magari in ferie o se si festeggia qualche cosa particolare... - David annuì pensando che fosse giusto e accettabile.   
\- Molti atleti se ne fregano e bevono e fanno tutto quello che gli pare anche prima delle partite. - Commentò col broncio riferendosi a qualche vecchio compagno. Chiaramente non era un comportamento che gli piaceva.   
\- Sì lo so, ma alla fine si vede sul campo. È impossibile avere una buona resa nel gioco se fai una vita dissoluta. - David concordò bevendo ancora. Voleva chiederne un altro ma Jay sembrava nella pace dei sensi e valutò che sarebbe stato un gran peccato interromperlo, così si mise a mangiare le fragole che aveva messo dentro. Mangiandole le succhiò guardando ancora Jay pensieroso, mentre anche Denis faceva altrettanto senza rendersi conto di averlo reso protagonista dei loro discorsi.  
Del resto era difficile non parlare di lui.  
\- Sembri conoscerlo da una vita... - Fece David buttandosi, sentendosi coraggioso dopo il cocktail zuccheroso. Denis non lo imbarazzò mostrando il suo stupore verso tutto il suo interesse verso Jay e trovò in quello conferma di ciò che aveva intuito prima.   
Doveva essere attratto da Jay.   
\- In realtà lo conosco realmente da quando sono qua, perciò parliamo della scorsa estate. -   
\- Però avete legato tantissimo... -   
\- Sì, siamo diventati subito amici. -   
\- È stato merito tuo se la sua immagine pubblica si è un po’ risistemata. Se non altro all’interno della squadra. So che all’inizio tutti lo guardavano male. - Denis lo guardò sorpreso e lui arrossendo approfondì trovando incredibilmente facile parlare con lui. - Sì beh... tutti lo consideravano innegabilmente il migliore, ma non ha un modo di porsi che si facilita... tutti lo credevano pieno di sé ed in giro a meno che tu non sia un suo fan, lo pensano comunque. Ma qua vedendo che tu gli sei diventato così amico, lo hanno rivalutato. -   
\- Davvero? Non immaginavo fosse per questo... credevo che semplicemente l’avessero conosciuto meglio... -   
\- No beh... tu sei uno a posto, è risaputo. E se tu gli sei così amico, significa che anche lui deve per forza essere a posto. È merito tuo. - Denis sorrise meravigliato e felice di aver influenzato positivamente qualcuno.   
\- È un bravo ragazzo, sì prima aveva la testa fuori posto, però in realtà è un bravo ragazzo... - Denis che di norma parlava tanto, si limitò a quello e David distolse lo sguardo per posarlo su di lui.   
\- Ha cambiato stile di vita grazie a te, Denis. - Commentò David deciso. Denis lo fissò meravigliato, arrossendo.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -   
\- Che ti adora al punto da volerti piacere e per farlo è migliorato come essere umano. L’ha fatto per piacerti, per meritarti! - Denis a quel punto rimase a bocca aperta ma non per ciò che diceva, bensì per il fatto che David avesse notato tutte quelle cose e non lo tenne per sé.   
\- Ma tu hai notato tutto questo? Sembri sempre chiuso nel tuo mondo, come se non notassi l’esistenza di nessun altro essere... - David preso in contropiede arrossì violentemente cercando di correggere il tiro.   
\- Sono solo un osservatore. Sono chiuso, ma sono qua comunque. -   
Denis rise senza schernirlo e risultare per questo pesante:   
\- Non sembrava, te lo giuro! - Poi si fece serio e preoccupato di essere frainteso: - Spero non te la prenda! - David imbarazzato si strinse nelle spalle.   
\- Ma no, figurati. - Poi abbozzò mezzo sorriso. - So che è difficile avvicinarsi a me, ho apprezzato che oggi ci avete provato. -   
\- È stato lui in realtà. Parlavamo di te, lui dice che a volte sembri un anatroccolo, altre un cigno. Secondo me sei un anatroccolo che diventerà cigno, secondo lui sei già cigno, solo che non riesci a dimostrarlo. A quel punto ho detto che magari eri solo troppo timido e non riuscendo ad inserirti nella squadra non riesci a dimostrare ciò che sai realmente fare. - David non si era aspettato una cosa simile.   
\- Sembra non gli importi di niente e nessuno se non di sé stesso e di te. - Commentò solamente, compiaciuto dentro di sé di sapere che l’aveva osservato così bene.   
\- Invece ti ha capito meglio di chiunque altro! - David arrossì ricordandosi di quando aveva notato la sua erezione e gli aveva poi detto di andare in bagno a risolverla facendolo passare inosservato. Ma pensò anche a come gli era sembrato ci provasse brevemente con lui. Non sapeva come chiederlo, ma sapeva che se non avesse delucidato la questione non si sarebbe sentito in pace.   
\- Senti... tu lo conosci bene, no? - Denis strinse le spalle.   
\- Abbastanza. -   
\- È gay? - David andò così dritto al sodo. Era timido e faticava a parlare, ma se decideva di farlo era diretto, non ci girava intorno, non ne era capace. Si risparmiava il supplizio in un certo senso. O almeno tentava. Denis boccheggiò non aspettandosi una cosa simile e lo guardò per capire se era serio e da come era imbarazzato capì che lo era.   
\- Lo chiedi per le voci che girano sul suo conto? - Giravano quel genere di voci, ma David sapeva che Jay era mal considerato ma non di preciso cosa dicevano.   
\- No io... l’ho intuito... sai, lo stile, l’atteggiamento, i modi, come si tiene, come è innamorato di sé stesso... e poi credo che tu gli piaccia in quel senso... non ha occhi che per te... - anche se era sicuro che quel giorno avesse avuto serie intenzioni col suo culo. Ma se uno era gay ed innamorato di qualcuno, non significava che non potesse provare attrazione sessuale per altri.   
Se così fosse stato, David sentiva di doverlo sapere. Era importante, visto che aveva appena capito in modo traumatico di essere attratto da Jay.   
\- Beh, lo è, lo confermo. Ma non gli piaccio in quel senso, siamo solo amici, dai... -   
David ridacchiò.   
\- Cerchi di convincere te o me? - E a quel punto, proprio sul punto di sembrare convincente, Luis e Joao tornarono a riattivarsi iniziando a dare calci a Jay per avere un altro cocktail.   
Denis si alzò proponendo di farlo lui, gli andarono dietro Luis e Joao e David approfittò per alzarsi e avvicinarsi a Jay che fingeva ancora di dormire.   
Sperava non avesse sentito nulla della loro conversazione, ma non si era compromesso in alcun modo.   
\- Jay? - Chiese cercando di capire se dietro i suoi occhiali scuri alla moda lui dormisse.   
\- Mmm? - Fece pigramente.   
\- Grazie per avermi invitato. - Disse gentilmente. Jay senza muoversi fece solo un cenno col la bocca, quella bella bocca che sembrava disegnata da un artista come il resto del suo viso perfetto e splendido.   
Non rispose, non sapeva cosa dire così non disse nulla. Non voleva dare nessuna idea specifica di sé, solo che fosse stato tutto facile e normale.   
Anche se poi non sapeva bene perché l’aveva voluto con loro. Forse per impressionare Denis e fargli vedere che era anche altruista, se voleva. Cercare di dare una mano ad un compagno che non riusciva ad inserirsi nel gruppo era un bel gesto ed era piaciuto a Denis.   
\- E grazie per prima. - Disse poi come se stesse estirpandoselo con le pinze. Jay sorrise alzandosi gli occhiali con un movimento sensuale del dito, voltò gli occhi e allusivo disse:   
\- Di cosa? Avrei voluto fare di più. - Sapeva a cosa si riferiva, al fatto che non avesse evidenziato a tutti che aveva un’erezione del genere. Anche lui l’aveva avuta ma a quanto pare nessuno l’aveva notata. Con David sarebbe potuto essere diverso, il ruolo di Jay era tutt’altro rispetto al suo. David avvampò tornando con la sensazione di prima che in qualche modo ci provasse con lui.  
Dunque se lo ringraziava di averlo invitato a casa sua si imbarazzava, se lo ringraziava per una cosa imbarazzante, ci scherzava apertamente su senza problemi.   
Jay era davvero strano!   
\- Beh... quando vuoi! - E quello, a quel punto, gli scappò davvero.   
La risposta gli era andata totalmente fuori dalla sua bocca senza il suo controllo. Una volta detta, David spalancò gli occhi e avvampando schizzò in piedi dicendo che per lui era ora di andare che aveva un impegno importante.   
Ovviamente non aveva alcun impegno, ma doveva evaporare o rischiava di morire dopo avergli detto che ci stava se gli andava.   
Era successo tutto troppo in fretta.  
Dal capire che era attratto da lui al provarci era stato troppo frettoloso, David necessitava di tempo per tutto, sempre, per ogni cosa e lì non ne aveva avuto per nulla.   
Anche se capire di essere attratto da un compagno dopo otto mesi non era sinonimo di velocità.   
Jay rimase così a guardarlo mentre scappava, con un sorrisino malizioso che aleggiava sulle sue labbra e l’acquolina di assaggiarlo realmente, un giorno.   
“Avevo ragione, è proprio un cigno! Il mio radar non sbaglia mai!”


	6. Sostentamento vitale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David ha avuto un 'incidente' inequivocabile con Jay e non può ignorare che si è eccitato per colpa sua e che ne è attratto. Ma vediamo perché per lui è così difficile accettarlo e perché, soprattutto, solo ora se ne rende conto. Un capitolo per capirlo meglio, un tuffo nella sua vita.

6\. SOSTENTAMENTO VITALE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/original_akane/qualcosa_di_speciale/david3.jpg)

David quella sera in camera ripensò all’erezione che gli era venuta nel sentire il corpo di Jay praticamente nudo nell’acqua contro il proprio.   
Non gli era mai capitato di eccitarsi in quel modo con altri ragazzi, però aveva avuto certi strani istinti da adolescente con il suo amico Jacob, purtroppo le strade diverse che avevano preso gli avevano fatto morire quella strana cosa. Oltretutto frequentando la sua compagnia di omofobi si era solo adattato al brutto ambiente. Già il quartiere in cui era cresciuto era stato sufficiente di suo a frenare per principio certi istinti per pura sopravvivenza, in aggiunta le compagnie che si era fatto avevano deciso che tipo dovesse essere al suo posto.   
Dopotutto l’avevano protetto dalla gente ancora più pericolosa, sempre che ce ne fossero di peggio dei suoi amici.   
David, infatti, con la propria lealtà aveva saputo entrare nel cuore di gente della peggiore specie del peggior quartiere del ghetto della sua città natale, non per questo era diventato un teppista come loro, ma stando con loro si era dovuto adattare al loro modo di essere o più che altro di pensare.   
Erano tutti etero omofobi, perciò lui si era sempre comportato così senza esserlo davvero.  
Omofobo, per lo meno.  
Gay non ne aveva idea, non aveva potuto approfondire quel sentimento innescato verso Jacob. Dopo di lui non c’era stato nessun altro, un po’ per volontà, un po’ perché le cose semplicemente erano andate così.   
Ma ora la reazione avuta con Jay gli stava facendo rivalutare la sua vita intera, partendo da quando da ragazzino veniva protetto da Jacob come se fosse la persona più importante della sua vita.   
Non è che si erano persi realmente di vista, ma Jacob era finito in prigione per una serie di cazzate e da lì in poi aveva iniziato a fare dentro e fuori dal carcere. David lo aiutava sempre dandogli tutto ciò che serviva e lo andava a trovare spesso, ma non pensava sarebbe potuto tornare come prima, specie perché probabilmente Jacob ormai era irrimediabilmente compromesso. Non si sarebbe mai raddrizzato del tutto e lui si poteva impegnare per aiutarlo quanto voleva, ma doveva essere realista.   
Gli piaceva, però, tornare nel suo vecchio terribile quartiere pericoloso e non aver bisogno di alcuna guardia del corpo nonostante giocasse in una squadra famosa di calcio e anche in patria avesse militato in club che l’avevano comunque reso noto e ricco.   
A David non serviva protezione da nessuno perché gli amici con cui girava, gli stessi della sua infanzia, lo proteggevano di persona e nessuno osava avvicinarsi. Sostanzialmente non c’era di peggio di loro, probabilmente.  
Ma che David fosse immacolato era fuori discussione, anche se forse se qualcuno avesse saputo qualcosa di particolare sul suo passato o sulle sue compagnie, l’avrebbe presto etichettato come un criminale poco di buono.  
A David non importava, non rinnegava sé stesso ed il suo passato. I suoi amici sia pure oggettivamente discutibili erano sempre stati meravigliosi con lui, l’avevano protetto e continuavano a farlo. Oltretutto vedendo l’enorme talento di cui era stato padrone sin da piccolo, l’avevano protetto innanzitutto da quella vita impedendogli di diventare come loro, nonostante girasse col gruppo.   
David era la tipica perla rara, una su mille, in quel senso.   
Crescere nel modo in cui era cresciuto lui, in una numerosa famiglia povera, in un quartiere ghetto, in mezzo a teppisti divenuti poi mezzi criminali, rimanere fedele a loro senza però corrompersi mai, non era una cosa che succedeva spesso.   
“Sono sempre stati loro a rifiutarsi di chiedermi di fare cose illegali, sia da ragazzino che ora che sono schifosamente ricco e famoso. Non vogliono sporcarmi, non l’hanno mai voluto. Cosa vuoi che sia impostare la mia mentalità sul loro settaggio? So che l’omofobia è sbagliata, ma era un piccolo prezzo da pagare per stare con loro e per farcela. Con me non gli posso rimproverare nulla.”  
David si chiedeva comunque se con altra gente intorno, meno rigida e fissata con certe ideologie, la sua vita non sarebbe stata diversa.  
“Forse sarei diventato lo stesso un calciatore famoso, però non avrei avuto tutta questa difficoltà ad ammettere che mi piacciono i ragazzi. Perché credo si tratti di questo.”  
Poi ci ripensò e si corresse.   
“Non tutti, ma che mi farei Jay è vero. E mi sarei fatto Jacob quando ero ragazzino.”  
Due, si disse. Ma due bastavano a infilargli il dubbio e a spingerlo a guardarsi allo specchio una volta per tutte.   
Non era realmente omofobo e lo sapeva da sempre, però il punto era un altro.  
\- Forse non sono etero. - A quel punto si ricordò di come per calmarsi in bagno si era gettato l’acqua fredda addosso pensando a cosa avrebbero detto suo padre e sua madre se avessero scoperto che voleva farsi un uomo.   
Quel pensiero l’aveva aiutato a calmarsi realmente, ma non era stato un pomeriggio facile e sapeva che non sarebbe stato un periodo altrettanto facile.   
\- Maledizione! - Imprecò fra sé e sé. I suoi erano molto più rigidi dei suoi amici d’infanzia. Non ci avrebbero pensato un secondo a chiudere i ponti con lui e l’idea di deluderli e farsi odiare era inaccettabile.   
Non ci vollero molte elucubrazioni sul decidere cosa fare da lì in poi.   
“Beh, non esiste che lo vengano a sapere. Farò sempre tutto ciò che serve per non farglielo sapere. Saranno sempre fieri di me, a costo di sposarmi con una donna e fare dei figli senza volerlo e senza innamorarmi.”  
David aveva deciso, non esisteva un’alternativa.   
Per quel che ne sapeva erano solo istinti isolati, dei momenti, degli sfizi da togliersi. Poteva anche solo bastare del sesso fine a sé stesso per soddisfare quel genere di istinti. Non serviva innamorarsi e mettersi con qualcuno rischiando di mandare tutto a puttane. E con tutto non intendeva la sua vita pubblica e professionale, ma bensì quella privata, ciò che per lui contava sopra ogni cosa, quella di cui nessuno sapeva nulla proprio perché ci teneva davvero troppo.   
“Ami le persone che hai vicino così come sono, con pregi e difetti. I miei sono così, all’antica. Non significa che siano brutte persone. Così come i miei amici. Discutibili sotto tanti aspetti, ma fedeli a me e così meritevoli che non posso deluderli.”  
Non poteva perché per lui l’approvazione di chi amava era una sorta di sostentamento vitale.   
Il resto era secondario.  
Il resto si combinava, si trovavano soluzioni, ma mai e poi mai avrebbe in alcun modo deluso le persone per lui importanti.   
La famiglia, gli amici.   
Con questi pensieri gli passò la voglia di sbattersi Jay in piscina o sotto la doccia.  
Gli passò fino alla prossima occasione.  
Perché non lo poteva ancora sapere, ma la mente è bastarda.  
Una volta che nota qualcosa, si innesca un meccanismo terribile e non puoi fare più a meno di qualcosa che fino a quel momento ignoravi, senza cui vivevi benissimo senza problemi.  
Improvvisamente diventa un pensiero fisso.   
Improvvisamente non ne puoi più fare a meno.   
Improvvisamente lo devi avere, lo devi fare.  
Improvvisamente devi. 


End file.
